familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dál gCais
The Dál gCais (also Dal Cais; ) were a dynastic group of related septs located in north Munster, and who rose to political prominence in the early medieval era in Ireland. They claimed descent from Cas mac Conall Echlúath (hence the term "Dál", meaning "portion" or "share" of Cas), though in later times for reasons of political expediency they claimed descent from the ancestor of the Eóganachta Kings of Munster, Oilliol Olum. In early historic Ireland they were an obscure group, one of many of the subject peoples of the Éoganacht. In the seventh and eighth centuries, when the overkingdom of Uí Fiachrach Aidhne fell into decline, they moved north and annexed Tuadh Mumhan (Thomond). Previously part of Connacht, it became part of Munster. Thomond was to remain the heartland of the Dal gCais and its septs; it is most especially associated with the family of O'Brien (Ua Briain, Ó Briain), who reigned as its kings from the 930s to 1543, and from 1543 to the present day as Baron Inchiquin. The current incumbent (18th Baron Inchiquin) is Conor O'Brien; a thirty-second generation descendant of Brian Boru (High King of Ireland, 1002-1014. He is also known simply as The O'Brien, and is Chief of the Name, Prince of Thomond. List of Dál gCais septs * Ui Eachtighearna (Ahern) * Uí Chaisséne * Uí Blait * Uí Thairdelbaig * Uí Loingsig * Uí Uainidi * Uí Óengusso * Uí Róngaile * Uí Chellaig * Uí Láega * Uí Rodáin * Uí Chiunáin * Uí Fallamain * Uí Chormacáin * Síl Nárgalaíg * Muinter Bruig * Ua hOgain Septs of the Uí Thairdelbaig Dál gCais * Áes Cluana * Uí Aingile * Uí Scandlán * Uí Aichir * Uí Thaidc * Uí Magair * Uí Énna * Uí Echach * Uí Chuinn * Uí ánrotháin * Uí Cholmáin * Uí Sída * Meic Cormaic * Meic Cétfada * Ua Briain * Ua hOgain * Ua Maol Dhómhnaigh Dál gCais genealogy Sept names in brackets, under the name of their ancestral namesake. Numerals indicates number of generations between ancestor and descendant. Conall Echlúath | | Cas | |_____________________ | | | | Caisséne Blat (Uí Chaisséne) (Uí Blait) | | | |_____________________ Cáirthenn | | | | | 6 Brénainn Bán Cáirthenn Finn | | | Nárgalach (Muinter Bruig) |____________ (Síl Nárgalaíg) (Ua Maol Dhómhnaigh) | | | | | |_________________ Óengus Eochu Ballderg | | (Uí Óengusso) | | | | |__________________ Corerán Marcín Rónan | | (Uí Chellaig) (Uí Sída) | | | (Uí Cholmáin) (Uí Rodáin) | Conall Conall Cáem (Uí Chiunáin) _________| | | (Uí Láega) | | | | | | Fíán Áed Dímma Máel Cáith | | | (Uí Fallamain) | | Aithirne Róngaile | (Uí Róngaile) | | Cathal ? Dubh dá Leithe | (Uí Chormacáin) | (Uí Loingsig) Tairdelbaig (Uí Uainidi) (Uí Thairdelbaig) | _____________________________________________________________| | | | | | | | | Flannán Eochu Ailgel Mathgamain Sanctus (Uí Echach) (Uí Aingile) | | | | __________|__________________ Eochu Anulaun | | | | | | | | |______________ | Conall Animchad Aurthuile | | Corc (áes Cluana) | | | | | | 6 3 Fócarta Scandlán | 4 | | Uí Magair) (Uí Scandlán) Lachtna | (Meic Cétfada) (Uí Chuinn) (Uí Árotháin) | | Énna (Meic Cormaic) (Uí Aichir) | (Uí Énna) (Uí Thaidc) Lorcán | _______________________________________________________________| | | | | Cennétig, Rí Thuath Mumain, d. 951. Coscrach | | | _______________________|_______________________ | | | | | | | | | Maine Aingid Aitheir | | | | | | | | | Cathal, abbot Killaloe, Coscrach, abbot Killaloe, Ogan | died 1013 died 1040 (Ua hOgain) | |____________________________________________________________ | | | | | | Brian, Rí Éire, d. 1014. Marcán, abbot of Terryglass, Donncuan (Ua Briain) Inis Cealtra & Killaloe; d. 1010 | |__________________ ______________________|_____________ | | | | | | | | | | | | Tadc, d. 1023 Donnchad, d. 1064. Céilchair Londgargán Cennétig Connaig | abb.Terryglass | | | | d.1008 | | | Toirdhealbhach Ua Briain, High King, Annud Find Dúnadach died 1086 issue issue issue See also * The Déisi * Kings of Déisi Tuisceart * Kings of the Déisi Muman * Brian Boru * High King of Ireland * List of High Kings of Ireland * Rock of Cashel * Early Medieval Ireland 800-1166 * County Clare References * "Dál gCais - Church and Dynasty", Donncha Ó Corráin, External links * The Dalcassians of Thomond http://www.obrienclan.com/dalcassiansept-com/pedigrees/dalcassian.htm Category:Medieval Gaels Category:Kinship and descent Category:Irish kings